wowadventurefandomcom-20200214-history
World of Warcraft
Happy anniversary, World of Warcraft! Blizzard Entertainment's MMO game World of Warcraft, sometimes called WoW, is perhaps the best game ever. It was released on November 23, 2004, the tenth anniversary of Warcraft. ''World of Warcraft has six expansions, starting with the ''Burning Crusade in 2007, then Wrath of the Lich King in 2008, Cataclysm in 2010, Mists of Pandaria in 2012, Warlords of Draenor in 2014, and Legion in 2016. Battle for Azeroth will release in 2018. Expansions Patch 1.0: Classic '' '' The game World of Warcraft ''started from ''Warcraft, which mainly takes place before all the World of Warcraft ''times. The classic version of ''World of Warcraft ''came out in November 2004 on the anniversary of ''Warcraft. If you log onto the game during the anniversary celebration, you will receive mail from the WoW Dev Team, and within it anniversary rewards, that increases exp/rep gained. Patch 2.0: The Burning Crusade The Deceiver Kil'jaeden, along with his army of the Burning Crusade, rampage through the Outland to siege control of it, meanwhile the corrupted Illidan Stormrage has his own matters as a demon . . . it is up to heroes like you to stop Kil'jaeden and Illidan from doing their work. Patch 3.0: Wrath of the Lich King Arthas Menethil. Prince of Lordaeron. Once equipping Frostmourne, the soul-taking blade, he left his mentor Muradin Bronzebeard, corrupted, and ran off through Northrend to rise an army of the Scourge as the newly-risen Lich King, and eventually slays his father in Lordaeron. Now, the Argent Crusade and you must stop him at all costs, before the Scourge causes havoc throughout all of Azeroth. Patch 4.0: Cataclysm Deathwing. Cataclysm. The Destroyer has flew through Azeroth, planning to take it over, and his first location of attack is throughout the entire place, as this giant dragon flies through Durotar, and toward Stormwind, and later, where he must be slain once and for all, Northrend: Wrymrest Temple is where Thrall, the World-Shaman, and the Aspects must unite to stop the Cataclysm once and for all. Patch 5.0: Mists of Pandaria Garrosh Hellscream is on a rampage through Azeroth after becoming Warchief just prior to Thrall leaving, but now he and the Alliance have found the continent Pandaria, and he looks to painting this new land red, and as for conquering all of the Horde, Alliance, and others in dominance over all . . . dominance over his world, with the help of many enemies of Pandaria, and the Heart of Y'shaarj. Patch 6.0: Warlords of Draenor Garrosh Hellscream has broken out of prison with the help of Kairozdormu and gone back around thirty years before the orcs of before drank of the blood of Mannoroth, and formed the Iron Horde. Heroes must rise up on Draenor to stop the Iron Horde, but there is an even more dire threat than them - Gul'dan and his Burning Legion masters. Patch 7.0: Legion With the Burning Legion's invasion of Draenor ending in failure, they have now set their eyes on a bigger target. Gul'dan, banished to Azeroth by Archimonde, has created the Felstorm at the Tomb of Sargeras, allowing endless demons to pour through in the largest Burning Legion invasion of the planet in history. In Azeroth's most desperate hour, the Illidari demon hunters have been freed from imprisonment in hopes that they might help stop the Legion. Now, the inhabitants of Azeroth must put aside their differences and work together, or all will be lost. Patch 8.0: Battle for Azeroth